Many personal computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops include cameras to enable capture of digital image data, such as digital photographs or videos. Such personal computing devices also often include a display screen on a same surface as at least one camera for capturing digital photographs or videos of subject matter facing the display, such as a user of the device. This feature of personal computing devices has increased the practice of a mode of photography known as the self-portrait, wherein one or more users capture photos or videos of themselves unaided by physical stabilization equipment or the intervention of another user. That is, a user can capture image data including at least a portion of the user without the assistance of additional camera accessories, such as a tripod, or another user due to unavailability or other reasons. In such instances, a user may hold the device at an arm's length with the camera's field of view directed towards the user to take a photo of herself. Although a personal computing device incorporating a camera on the same surface as a display screen of the device can help facilitate self-portraiture, self-portraits still suffer from various defects.